


孽2

by SybelRin



Series: 博君一肖 [10]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin
Series: 博君一肖 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424458
Kudos: 132





	孽2

＊监狱play 狱卝警dd与囚犯gg 慎点  
＊三个不同的dd，两个不同的gg  
＊不上升不上升不上升  
＊女装受预警

“嘘——哥卝哥小声一点。”

肖赞这才注意到眼前竟然还有一人，下意识向后瑟缩，将整个人蜷缩到最小的体积。几日没能得到有效休息的少年煞白瘦削，一瞬让人恍然觉得一米八多的个头显得那么渺小可怜。

“哥卝哥刚刚在说梦话，一直大喊大叫，我怕招来夜间巡逻的狱卝卒，就把你叫醒了。”

王耶啵察觉到肖赞的害怕，识趣地收回了想要帮他擦眼泪的手，乖卝巧地退到从牢卝房外透进的灯光能照到的地方，好让肖赞看清他的脸。

“哥卝哥，我叫王耶啵，你可以叫我白牡丹。”他侧着头，故意把水灵的大眼睛挤成两条缝，淡金色的发卝丝斑驳着不属于这牢卝笼的华美，宛如遗落在人间忘了带走的一线阳光。男孩一根指头俏皮地点着脸蛋，压低了声音，“哥卝哥别哭好不好？”

“你……我没哭。”被比自己年龄小的人看到这幅狼狈不堪，尽管在这种情形下，肖赞只觉脸上一热，手忙脚乱地擦去眼泪，面子上仍有些挂不住。

“沓、沓、沓——”

脚步声。

不慌不忙的，似乎还有点不合时宜的轻快，在逼仄的回廊上一遍遍敲击回响，迭起的回音给晦暗镀了一层阴卝谋的气味。

王耶啵收敛了笑容，有些警惕，闪身进入光照不到的阴影中。

脚步声渐近，消止在牢卝房的门口。隔着冰冷的金属栏杆，肖赞看到了一副俊美的容颜。那绝对是一个器宇不凡的俊朗男子，眼眉如刻，眼尾勾起几分不近人情的凉薄，脸颊还有些尚未褪去的稚气，是极其“讨巧”的长相，无论男女老少都不由地想多看两眼，感慨上一句——好生俊俏！

只是来人那皮笑肉不笑的表情，和他出现的时间地点都是那么诡秘，让肖赞不寒而栗，牙齿无意识地碰撞，有节奏地发出低哑的“喀喀”声。

“聊的很火卝热嘛。”

王一啵抄手而立，不怒自威，按下一片阴翳的压卝迫。他的唇生的薄，微微勾起时有着与生俱来的狠厉。

肖赞初来乍到，虽无知王一啵的身份，却也从那人语气打扮隐约猜出一二，自知少惹是生非为上策，故而缓缓避开了视线。王耶啵则皱着眉，毫不畏怯地和王一啵对视。

“A1342号囚犯，今卝晚关禁卝闭。”

“刚刚是我在说话，与A1342无关。”王耶啵仍是不甘示弱地盯着王一啵，“关我的禁卝闭，不关他的事。”

“你以为你在跟谁说话？”王一啵的眼眸在黑卝暗中中若有若无地闪过狼王一般的嗜血，右手示卝威一般摩挲着腰间的手卝枪。bx监狱里有太多极端犯罪分卝子，因而狱卝警大多是持枪的。

真枪实弹，是生死一念的威胁。

岛上自然条件恶劣，上面那些负责人卝大多不愿涉足，例行的巡查也不过是纸上谈兵，几乎从不躬行。岛上到最近的陆地要颇长的海面航行，让这里成为与世隔绝的地狱。反正关卝押此处的恶卝棍身上都背负了肮卝脏或是尸命，因而他们的死活往往无人问津。

这也就提卝供了滥用职权的便利。

“刚刚……刚刚确实是我说梦话，长官您还是关我禁卝闭吧。”肖赞怎知关禁卝闭为何物，但心中暗自猜测，无非就是睡眠条件差些，再不济饿上几顿，忍忍也就罢了。王耶啵白生水灵，看上去是未成年的稚卝嫩模样，他根本不忍心让一个孩子背锅。

“很好。”王一啵迅速换上一副兴致勃勃的样子，按下指纹打开了牢卝房的门，死死擎住肖赞白卝皙的小臂把他硬拽出来。

“你……”

王耶啵的声音被再次紧闭的牢卝房门隔绝在身后，三天没有好好吃饭的肖赞腿有些发软，难以跟上王一啵大步流星的速度，几乎是被他拖着走，小臂不知蹭到哪处粗粝，留下一篇猩红的擦痕。

“哐——”王一啵毫不留情地把肖赞撂在狱卝警休息室的床卝上，肖赞只觉得眼前金光一片，缺眠与低血糖的昏沉一同喷卝涌。王一啵不耐烦地“啧”了一声，又粗卝暴地把一套女式Lolita洋装扔在肖赞身上。

“换上。”

“什么？！”肖赞难以置信地看着王一啵异常暴躁而有些扭曲的脸，以为自己是在极限的生理条件下产生了幻听。

“三分钟，换上。换不完给你扒光了扔外面。”王一啵轻佻地吹响了口哨，“这几批犯人里面可是有不少走卝后卝门的，你这张脸够让他们硬好几回了。再不然，让刚刚那个叫什么王耶啵的小子来替你？”

“不、不可以！你这是、你这是滥用职权！”肖赞不死心地做着最后的挣扎，指尖的温度却一点点流逝。

“哦？”王一啵抬手钳住了肖赞虚弱的似乎透卝明了的脸，那手劲大到让肖赞怀疑自己的骨头都要被攥酥碎，“在这里——我就是规矩。”

肖赞的脸一阵红一阵白，他自己就是同卝性恋，自然知道王一啵的意思，而且看他一点也不像开玩笑的样子。王耶啵还未成年，自然不能让他替自己受罪，但是这王一啵一看就心怀鬼胎，眼下到底该怎么办？

见肖赞迟迟没有动作，王一啵倒也不急了似的，好整以暇地露卝出腕表：“快一分钟了哦。”

肖赞如梦方醒，咬咬牙，心想就当被狗上一回，闭闭眼就过去了。手忙脚乱地褪去一身囚衣，平日容易害羞的男人连脸红都顾不上了，殊不知在看到他一卝丝卝不卝挂的身卝体时王一啵眼里越来越浓卝稠和露骨的欲卝望。

肖赞长期不见日光，肌肤呈现一种浑然天成的奶白色。浑身都没有什么多余肉，瘦的恰到好处，腰胯很窄，腿又细又长，王一啵不住地想到一会这双卝腿缠住自己腰的画面，下腹一阵火烧火燎。

大概没有什么比这更撩人了，王一啵如是想。

可当肖赞换上小洋装，脸上的红晕和蕾丝花边相得益彰的那一刻，王一啵觉得，真他卝妈香。

酒红色的布料和牛奶白的肌肤是绝佳的映衬，吊带遮不住锁骨和喉结，毫不掩饰着衣者是个货真价实的男人。腰收的很紧，堪堪勾勒出肖赞的纤盈细卝腰，后侧用白色缎带打了优雅到不似淫卝糜的蝴蝶结。

裙摆是王一啵亲自缝改的，短的可怜，露卝出大片白生生的大卝腿，蝴蝶结下侧过长的缎带若有若无地扫过丰卝腴的臀卝丘和股缝。囚犯统卝一发放的囚服是没有内卝裤的，肖赞两颗饱满的臀卝瓣就那么若隐若现，欲拒还迎。

男孩子的骨架大些，小裙子的拉链怎么也拉不上，屋内的气温不知不觉间好像高了些，急得肖赞汗珠都淌了下来，后背斑驳起深色的汗渍。布料愈发贴身，黏答答地挂在身上。

“三分钟到了哦。”王一啵恶劣地拉起肖赞摆卝弄拉链的手，意料之外地被绵卝软滑卝嫩的手卝感取卝悦到了，“这样算不算赞赞过关呢？”

“求、求您……”

tbc.  
催更打赏，催更长评  
有效评论不过百不更新


End file.
